Aoi Sora Ni We met in a blue sky
by J. Rukawa
Summary: Pairing TyRei. Its a little bit Angsty...Read and enjoy!


  
Dear guys hope you enjoy this second story that I am making. -Jounochi- 

"Aoi no sora ni" ( We met in a blue sky)

* * *

A man came standing in front of a stone. He looked up the sky and sat down beside the it. He then spoke:

"What a wonderful day. Could you see the clear skyblue sky? Isn't it lovely? I remembered the day that we first met..."

flashback

"Hi, what are you doing down here beside the riverbank?"

"Just watching the clear sky, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, I could see it. It makes you feel relax and unable to worry about anything."

"You are absolutely correct."

"I once heard that the sky is like the place where dead lovedones stay, you could see them in the sky and talk to them by just looking up. It's the nearest place to us."

"...(dumbfounded)"

"Haha, Its just a story, but sometimes I do believe so."

"...(still dumbfounded)"

"Well I gotta go. Bye, hope to see you again."

"Bye."

end of the flashback

"But who would have thought that that meeting would start our relationship. How I miss those wonderful days..."

flashback

"I love you, koi"

"I love you too... Happy anniversary!"

"It's been a year that we were together, ne!"

"Yeah...Hope that we shall stay together forever."

"Promise me that you would not leave me, that you would always stay beside me forever."

"I promise, I promise that I will always stay with you, hold you and will never let go."

"Promise me also that you will love only me and me and me."

"Hahaha, always koi, always..."

(end of flashback)

"I've never knew that such a silly argument would end up something so tragic and sad. I would wish that I could turn back the time so that we still could share precious moments with each other. How I wish that that never have happen, If only I were considerate enough to realize that you trully love me, that you would always be there for me. It's still fresh in my mind how we end up so torn..."

(flashback)

"I thought that you love me and never leave, why? why have you done this? I didn't do anything wrong. I love you from the bottom of my heart, I gave you my whole, my soul and yet isn't that enough! Why?"

"No! that isn't true, I love you very much! Don't ever question that."

"But why? why were you kissing that bastard. Only a little and your almost fucking each other. Or maybe you are enjoying it? Ha! I knew you are enjoying it! I'm just your fucking bitch, or maybe a toy. A whore that you can dispose anytime."

"Why are you thinking that way, I love you and you must believe that."

"Believe what? that you are a liar."

"Sorry, alright I am so sorry."

"Let's just separate for a while."

"No! Don't do this please?"

"Sorry but I don't think that I could easilly forgive you. I need space and time to think"

"Sorry..."

"Goodbye."

(end of the flashback)

"That's the last meeting, I never would have thought that after that thigs wouldn't be the same. You died because of me, I wish I had just forgiven you and we could still be with each others arms. Sorry, I had never meant to be that way. I love you very much and hope that you could forgive me."

Then the man looked up the sky and said : "I love you very much, I am very sorry. Please forgive me. I know that I have done wrong and maybe you will never forgive me too. Koi, can I still call you that? Koi, I shall be leaving for America today, I just came here to visit you. I shall visit you often whenever I can."

Out of the clear blue sky, a ray of light hit the stone and an image of a man smiling down could be seen only by him. Then the light was gone and a white feather fell onto his hands. A whisper was heard "I love you Koi, I love you and I shall be here in your heart with you...forever."

"Thank you. I need to go now, koi. I shall visit you again." Then the man slowly walk away and he then looked back at the stone, stared at it where it says: "Rei Kon born on March 26 1989 and died on March 28 2005" but below those writings was a short note saying.  
"Itooshii hito no tame ni...Kinomiya Tyson...Kimi ga Sukida to Sakebitai...Onegai Shinjite."

"I do believe Rei, I will always believe for now and forever..."

* * *

Guys its done! A first one shot fic! Yipeeeeeeeee... Thank you for my teacher for believing in my capabilities as a writer and I will try to improve more...hehehe.

I can't seem to stop my love in writing fanfics with Tyson in it, he is so damn cute and very adorable! But I love the pairing of Katy first and Reity next. Oooh I love them...

1) I don't know the real birthdate of Mr. Rei Kon so if anyone knew it please tell me together with the others also.

2) This is a ReiTy fic

3) Sorry for the wrong gramatization... hehehe

4) Thanks for all those who read this fic

5) Please review! All comments are welcomed...

Rei: Hey how could you kill me!  
Takao: You bastard! I thought I could enjoy a couple of uhum! sensual moments with Rei J: shrugs Ano...Ano... Gomene!  
Rei & Takao: (flames running out of their nose.) "knock knock"  
J: Somebody is knocking!  
Rei & Takao: Who cares!  
J: Uh.  
Kai: Takao? What are you doing with Rei?  
J: I just made a fanfic for them and Takao here is complaining that there wasnt any romantic scene between them.  
Kai: Takao! Make a fanfic for us too.  
J: Of course its on process. Kai: The title?  
J:Donna tokidatte aiwa sukui dayo omoukara (translation: I think love is something that will always save us.)

"An E-mail for Jonouchi. "Please write our fanfic."

"Knock Knock"

J: Hi Naruto.  
Naruto: Continue the fucking fanfic! And please give me a lemony scene! Bye!  
J: Ah! why do all of you pop out at the same time! Somebody help me!


End file.
